


Simpatia para o Diabo

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Lay!Centric, Multi, Xiuhan!mention, Yixing!centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: A música a tocar na vitrola tentava ajudar a controlar a tensão de Yixing, mas nada o prepararia para as consequências de sua decisão de fazer um contrato com o demônio.[YIXING!CENTRIC] [SOBRENATURAL] [XIUHAN!MENTION]





	Simpatia para o Diabo

**Author's Note:**

> Pessoal, eu vou pedir encarecidamente a opinião sincera de vocês sobre essa história. Eu estava bem relutante em postá-la, pois não sei se consegui passar o que queria e nem mesmo se o plot é interessante ou uma merda.  
Me ajudaria muito saber se a história é boa, ruim, se eu deveria excluir ou o que for. 
> 
> Bem... Let's go.

**SIMPATIA PARA O DIABO**

A música de Big Joe Turner fluía pela sala e ecoava pelos corredores da pequena e velha casa nos subúrbios. Era sútil e baixa. Somente quem estivesse dentro do recinto poderia ouvi-la. Visava não incomodar os vizinhos em tal hora, evitando problemas posteriores. 

A noite nunca esteve tão tranquila. Não havia qualquer som externo, seja dos cães de guarda do vizinho a provocar uma algazarra por qualquer alma a passar em frente à casa, ou das rodas dos carros sobre a rua de paralelepípedo. Tal calmaria era algo um pouco incomum para tais ruas do _Brooklyn_. O clima era sereno, parado demais. 

Embora passasse das dez da noite, o dono da casa estava tão desperto quanto se fosse sete da manhã. Sem qualquer sinal de sono, Yixing batucava ao ritmo de _Honeydripper_. Tentava acalmar o nervosismo presente em todo seu ser, os pensamentos que vinham-lhe perturbando a semana inteira sem qualquer pausa. 

Visto que somente ouvir a música não ajudaria, voltou sua atenção para o cigarro que queimava esquecido há um tempo. Tragou a bituca duas vezes e a apagou no cinzeiro, pondo um fim nela por vez. Yixing deixou que seu sistema aproveitasse daquele calmante, sentindo seus ombros relaxarem, e só então soltou a fumaça. 

Mais tranquilo, agarrou seu chapéu companheiro de muito tempo e se levantou da poltrona com o surto de coragem a fazer inflar seu peito. Ajeitou bem o acessório em sua cabeça, se colocando a assumir uma postura diferente de confiança como charmoso homem da época — dessa forma, dissimulava sua descendência asiática e se permitia ficar parecido como qualquer outro cidadão estadunidense. E, por fim, foi até o centro da sala. 

Ao usar o pé para afastar o tapete, Yixing o empurrou para o canto mais afastado, deixando o velho e arranhado assoalho exposto. Enfiou a mão trêmula no bolso de seu casaco surrado e tirou dali um canivete, o abrindo com um movimento ágil da mão. 

A coragem não durou muito, logo o medo e nervosismo estavam de volta. O homem, então, se sentou outra vez sobre o sofá e acendeu outro cigarro, o tragando em busca de tranquilidade. 

Fez sua decisão há uma semana. Tinha certeza que era o que queria e a única forma de ter o que queria — pelo menos, de forma a não chamar a atenção. Não havia outra maneira depois de tanto tentar. Não se importaria com os efeitos que ganharia no futuro, sequer conseguia pensar neles quando só era capaz de enxergar sua única chance.

Então, por que tanto medo? Era simples não era? Só precisava fazer o necessário e pronto. Em breve tudo acabaria e poderia desfrutar daquilo que passou horas intermináveis de sua noite desejando. 

Simples. 

Com tal pensamento em mente, Yixing fechou os olhos e sugou fundo o cigarro, tentando reconstruir a parede da valentia. Sentiu seu coração pulsar mais rápido, os batimentos a aumentar gradativamente conforme ele dava o comando ao seu corpo. Ignorou o medo por alguns segundos, prendendo a fumaça venenosa que engoliu. Por fim, apagou o fumo no cinzeiro ao tempo que expilava, e, finalmente, cortou a própria palma da mão em um movimento rápido, soltando um xingamento ao sentir a dor ardente lhe atingir. 

O sangue escorreu por seu pulso e antebraço, manchando de rubro a pele branca-amarelada e a manga do casaco preto. Yixing respirou fundo, a garganta a raspar ao tentar conter o urro baixo do incômodo pela ardência que passava a formigar por todo o seu braço. Estava se mantendo firme, procurando deixar de lado o fato do líquido vermelho cair aos pingos no chão. 

Escolhendo focar em seu objetivo, escorregou o corpo até o chão e sentou-se sobre os calcanhares. Lambuzou dois dedos da outra mão com o sangue, usando-o como tinta para desenhar pela madeira símbolos que não compreendia — os mesmos desenhados em um velho pergaminho largado aberto sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. 

Havia recebido de um colega de trabalho nos túneis há pouco mais de dois meses. Ele não soube lhe explicar direito, o fato de ser um japonês imigrante dificultou a compreensão do inglês. E por Yixing possuir ascendência chinesa, não receberam brecha para se comunicarem na língua materna dele — que, na verdade, ele sequer compreendia bem. 

Contudo, entendeu razoavelmente quando o homem deixou claro que poderia ser perigoso. Não era algo que pudesse ser feito sem cautela. Certamente deveria ter ignorado e permanecido na ignorância. No entanto, o desejo enlouquecedor era maior, capaz de tirar-lhe a razão. Estava corrompido por ele e faria o possível para ter. 

Ao terminar de transcrever tudo o que estava na folha, Yixing fechou os olhos e juntou suas mãos como fora-lhe ensinado para conjurar as palavras escritas na lateral do pergaminho — as que tinha decorado há três dias. Esperou que muitas coisas acontecesse; contudo, nenhuma delas se decorreu. Estava ciente pelo homem japonês que mexeria com a estrutura entre o portal de dois mundos. Portanto, pensou que teria abalos ao seu redor. 

Nada.

A música continuou a tocar na vitrola, as notas da gaita em _Night Time Is The Right Time_ a preencher todo o cômodo, o alimentando de som. Yixing circulou o olhar pela sala e absolutamente nada mudara, tudo tão organizado como antes. Frustrado, deixou que um suspiro alto saísse, soando quase como uma bufada de irritação. 

— Foste tu que me chamaste? 

E, de repente, estava tudo em silêncio. 

A música parara drasticamente antes de completar o final do lado A do disco. A casa entrou em um estado mórbido, capaz de fazer ser ouvido o menor e insignificante som no primeiro andar — o vento a mover a janela rangente.

Assustado, Yixing girou nos calcanhares para a direção em que julgou ter ouvido a voz, deparando-se com um homem deitado de bruços sobre o sofá à suas costas. 

O estranho trajava uma roupa diferente de tudo o que já virá. Assemelhava-se a um tipo de vestido preto com ornamentos em vermelho, as mangas tão longas que escorriam para fora do sofá na posição em que ele se encontrava. Os cabelos negros davam um grande contraste à pele pálida, realçando mais os olhos puxados de cores distintas. E no topo da cabeça havia dois chifres espirais pretos que iam até a nuca, evidenciados pela luz fraca do cômodo que dava-lhes um brilho quase que oleoso.

— Quem é você?! — Yixing indagou gaguejando ao levantar em um salto. Afastou-se o máximo que podia, só parando ao bater no armário do lado posterior. Os olhos arregalados e a testa a ter o suor frio deslizando pelas têmporas ilustrava o medo a transparecer, enchendo o lugar com o cheiro da covardice. 

— Eu quem pergunto. — retrucou aquele sobre o sofá, a voz suave como seda fluindo com calma. Ele sentou-se apropriadamente, deixando mais visível sua roupa tradicional chinesa, a pose de elegância — Quem és tu e por que me chamaste? — O demônio indagou mais uma vez, depositando seus olhos impacientes sobre o rapaz a encará-lo como um gato amedrontado. 

O coração de Yixing batia tão forte que chegava a doer no peito. Esperava por algo e, ainda assim, não podia acreditar que realmente teve a ousadia de fazer tal coisa. Agora, encarava o fruto de suas decisões: alguém desconhecido, que o máximo que sabia era ser um demônio. 

A falta de resposta arrancou um suspiro de impaciência no curto intervalo de tempo em que Yixing demorou para respondê-lo — enquanto processava as palavras em sua cabeça. O demônio mantinha os olhos sobre ele, o queimando com tamanha expressão de inconveniência. Em junção, a energia pesada que trouxe para o lugar sugava toda a temeridade que o homem construiu ao longo da semana. 

Fizera tudo isso por um propósito, não iria voltar atrás no último instante. 

— M-Me contaram sobre você... — Yixing respondeu hesitantemente, engolindo em seco pela forma áspera que aqueles olhos vermelho e azul caiam sobre si, o corroendo pouco a pouco com o olhar. — E-eu soube que se fizer um p-pacto com um demônio em troca de minha alma… Ele realizará qualquer desejo meu. — Tentou demonstrar serenidade e confiança na voz, em vão. 

Estava nervoso demais, com grande medo. Sabia exatamente o que queria e como queria. No entanto, quando fez sua escolha não cogitou em como seria. Teve uma visão e seus desejos o cegaram, o levando à situação. Porém, agora tinha noção. Adquirir o que almejava de tal modo tão misterioso o deixava em desespero e ofegante, as mãos suadas a tremer descontroladamente com o taquicardia. 

— Entendo... — O demônio disse subitamente. Ele desviou o olhar para o assoalho porcamente sujo com os desenhos feitos a sangue, a sobrancelha direita se erguendo ao notar o pergaminho abandonado sobre a mesinha — Meu nome é Xiumin e estarei ao seu dispor. — Retornou à Yixing e se apresentou, um sorriso gentil presente em seu rosto, mandando embora a hostilidade anterior. 

Subitamente, a música voltou a tocar na vitrola, fazendo Yixing se sobressaltar, o rosto empalidecendo. 

— O que o senhor deseja? — Xiumin deixou que o pronome de tratamento saísse com um certo sarcasmo preso na voz, as pálpebras a piscar lentamente como um gato, trazendo mais serenidade ao rosto. 

— Bem, eu... Eu… quero… — O rapaz começou, tropeçando nas próprias palavras. 

Procurou por isso. Havia preparado tudo, e agora que tinha realmente a chance de conseguir o que tanto queria, tornou-se levemente envergonhado de falar seu desejo. Parecia errado quando era posto a encarar os fatos, soava como algo que não deveria. 

— Há uma mulher... — Tomando fôlego, Yixing continuou. Mandou embora a preocupação a cutucá-lo momentaneamente, pouco se importando — Eu a quero. Quero tomá-la por inteiro, poderia me dar o coração dela? É capaz de fazer isso? — Perguntou inseguro, distorcendo seu pedido. 

Yixing encarava Xiumin com os olhos esperançosos. O medo já não mais estava presente ao relembrar sua intenção e atitudes iniciais, sendo tomado por outros pensamentos. 

— Claro que eu posso. — Xiumin respondeu gentilmente, o tom doce. — Qual o nome dela? — Questionou, pedindo com a mão para que o jovem homem fosse se sentar ao lado dele.

Ele não sabia se era pela música tocando serenamente no rádio gasto ou o jeito daquele homem. Mas Yixing sentia-se, de repente, calmo perto dele, anestesiado, como se não se importasse mais o que ele era. O nervosismo que antes o afligiu a semana inteira não estava mais ali. Estava tão sossegado a ponto de aceitar sentar-se ao lado do demônio e não temer nada mais.

— Alice Francis Blondell — Ele respondeu com um sorriso de satisfação entre os lábios, ajeitando novamente o chapéu para disfarçar o embaraço.

— Lu Han irá buscá-la para tu e resolveremos. — Xiumin disse apontando para o ser parado próximo ao toca-discos. 

Yixing se sobressaltou ao ver o homem que não estava ali antes. Assim como o outro, ele também era dono de olhos de cores diferentes e chifres, sendo os dele retos e brancos. Possuía cabelos negros e pele clara, e trajava um _hanfu_ preto igual ao de Xiumin. 

— Há quanto tempo ele está ali?! — Yixing indagou assustado, a engolir em seco. 

— Não se preocupe. — Tentou traquilizá-lo, soando com falta de preocupação com o outro — Ele irá buscar sua amada, ok? — E antes que o rapaz percebesse, o homem desaparecera em um piscar de olhos.

Alguns instantes depois, sem tempo para Yixing processar o amontoado de informações, Lu Han voltou. Segurava pela cintura uma mulher loira de olhos verdes e cabelo cortado em _Chanel_. A jovem estava confusa e amedrontada, agarrando fortemente a saia de seu vestido rosa para descontar todo seu temor no tecido, se segurando para não gritar depois da ameaça feita ao pé de seu ouvido segundos antes. Em um momento estava a voltar para casa após um encontro; em outro havia sentido o agarre forte e logo tudo tornou-se preto até que chegou ali. 

— Então foi por ela que tu submetes-te a trocar tua alma … — Xiumin comentou com um sorriso amigável, analisando a mulher dos pés à cabeça. 

A atitude só a fez ficar pior. Alice tentou fugir, mas acabou por ser aprisionada na força dos braços do demônio atrás dela. Lu Han sussurrou-lhe novamente ao ouvido e sem demora as lágrimas vazaram-lhe pelos olhos, lambuzando o rosto com a maquiagem a escorrer. 

A cena arrancou um sorriso de ambos os demônios. 

— Ah, sim! Quero dizer-te algo antes de começarmos... — Xiumin contou subitamente, tentando resgatar a atenção do homem para si. Puxou de dentro da manga uma flor de lírio-aranha-vermelha e a esfregou na bochecha de Yixing, que de tão fascinado pela garota estar em sua casa, não notou Xiumin aproximar-se dele.

— Eu não sou um demônio cristão. — Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Yixing como uma confissão — E, por isso, não estou interessado em tua alma. 

Um frio cresceu na boca do estômago de Yixing, o desestabilizando. Os olhos mudaram de adoração para puro temor ao ouvir tais palavras. A voz de Xiumin era tão meiga quanto antes, no entanto havia um profundo tom sádico. O rapaz sentiu o espanto ligar o desespero, o deixando estupefato. 

— Não preciso fazer pactos para me alimentar, portanto irei matar a senhorita ali na sua frente e depois irei matá-lo. — Segredou com naturalidade, em seguida adornando um sorriso vil entre seus belos lábios.

Um suor frio escorreu pelo rosto do rapaz, completando a pura face de perplexidade.

— Urinas-te? — Xiumin ridicularizou ao sentir o cheiro azedo de urina a preencher o ar do cômodo inteiro — Tiveste a coragem de me invocar, mas tens medo da morte? Irônico...

— Aconselho-te tentar descobrir primeiro de onde vem o encantamento antes de fazê-lo. — Lu Han pronunciou-se pela primeira vez em voz alta, apontando com os olhos o pergaminho aberto sobre a mesinha — Mas tu não terás uma segunda vez, por certeza. — Zombou, agarrando Alice com mais força a ponto de deixar a pele roxa.

Ignorando o desespero do homem, Xiumin se levantou do sofá e aproximou-se da mulher. Gentilmente envolveu uma mexa do cabelo loiro de Alice entre suas unhas grandes e a colocou atrás da orelha da garota, fazendo-a abrir os olhos fechados com força devido ao medo.

O demônio envolveu o braço na cintura da mulher, tomando-a de Lu Han, e a trouxe para mais perto de si. Subitamente, mordeu-lhe o pescoço, rasgando a pele de Alice com seus caninos afiados, colocando-se a sugar-lhe o sangue. A jovem mulher soltou um grito de dor que logo foi abafado pela mão do outro demônio. A sufocou com o desespero e o ar preso em seus pulmões, trazendo uma vez mais as lágrimas que manchou-lhe a maquiagem, deixando-a a própria imagem de lamento. 

— Você ficou excitado? — Lu Han provocou Yixing ao ver a ereção aparente entre as pernas do homem. 

Apesar de encolhido pelo medo, a cena da mulher a ser violentada mexeu com o homem. Seus desejos doentios afloraram como prova explícita. 

Não possuía qualquer amor por Alice. Nunca possuiu. Unicamente a queria porque ela não o queria, desejava a excitação do que não podia ter enquanto fantasiava que ela estava somente se fazendo de difícil. Sua ânsia era em suprir a parte asquerosa de si que almejava tomar o controle da mulher que ousara dizer-lhe “não” até que se saciasse. 

Nenhuma mulher lhe dizia “não”. 

— Nojento... — Xiumin referiu ao encarar o rapaz de esguelha, lambendo o fio de rubro que escorria pela pele clara de Alice — Lu Han, podes comê-la. Ela não é virgem... — Disse, soltando a mulher, limpando a mancha de sangue que escorria por seu queixo com a barra do vestido dela — Creio que és tu quem tem, não é? Foi por isso que quis o pacto? Porque ela deixava “qualquer um a ter”, mas não tu? — indagou retoricamente, tendo conhecimento da verdade submersa dentro de Yixing. 

E assim que terminou de falar, cravou a mão no peito de Alice, quebrando-lhe a caixa torácica com sua força sobre-humana. 

A jovem mulher gritou a todo pulmão, tendo, novamente, o grito abafado pela mão de Lu Han. A dor era tão intensa, como se todo seu corpo a sentisse. As lágrimas de pura agonia escorriam desesperadamente dos olhos arregalados, fazendo-a sufocar no próprio choro. 

Em um movimento rápido, Xiumin arrancou-lhe brutalmente o coração, vendo com um sorriso de satisfação o sangue escorrer pelo buraco no peito da garota. O corpo de Alice tombou para trás, sendo segurado por Lu Han, que não tardou. Ele depositou o cadáver sobre a mesa encostada na parede atrás de si e devorou a mulher, comeu-lhe os órgãos. 

Um grito surdo escapou de Yixing juntamente com o choro de pesar. A boca do rapaz se contorcia em espanto, tendo a saliva escorrendo pelo queixo e garganta. O corpo se encolhia no sofá como se pudesse obter proteção dessa forma, as pernas molhadas de mijo a tentar criar uma barreira. 

— Era isso que tu pediste, não? — Xiumin mostrou-lhe o coração arrancado. 

Ao ver o órgão imerso em sangue à sua frente, o vômito subiu-lhe o esôfago. Yixing regurgitou no assoalho, lambuzando-o com a gosma que antes fora seu jantar e manchando os símbolos que fizera com o próprio sangue. 

— Tu pediste o coração dela. Portanto, aqui estás. — Jogou o órgão sobre o colo do rapaz, adornando um sorriso diabólico ao vê-lo empurrá-lo aflito para se livrar daquilo. 

De forma sádica, Xiumin aproximou-se do homem até que não tivesse espaço entre eles, e curvou-se, ficando com o rosto há poucos centímetros do outro. 

— Agora irei realizar um desejo extra: Juntá-los. — Disse com a voz falsamente gentil, antes de quebrar o pescoço de Yixing — Quem sabe no inferno tu não aprenda que não podemos ter tudo o que queremos — Debochou, sendo encarado pelos olhos sem vida. 

A serena música parou de tocar, o disco ainda a girar sob a agulha da vitrola. O silêncio mórbido atingiu toda a casa, criando a cena fúnebre dos dois cadáveres a ser devorados e as flores de lírio-aranha-vermelha espalhadas pelo chão ensanguentado. 


End file.
